


The Pocket Watch

by FaerieChild



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieChild/pseuds/FaerieChild
Summary: I have always been intrigued by Louisa Dunsany's warmth towards 'Mackenzie', especially after William was born. This is a short one-shot that explores that dynamic through Louisa Dunsany's Will.





	The Pocket Watch

It was an unexpected letter, carried by an unexpected hand. Jamie took it, examining the familiar wax seal with caution.

“As you are no doubt aware William’s grandmother passed, some months ago. The matter of the Will has now been resolved. This letter was entrusted to my care from their solicitors. I promised that I would see it safe to you."

“To me?” Jamie looked at John in astonishment. “You mean to William?”

John motioned for Jamie to read and watched his eyes move with widening astonishment.

“The bulk of the estate, of course, does settle on William, once all the debts are settled,” John cleared his throat, “But there is a little money to see to her wishes that you receive a modest lump sum in gratitude for your many years of loyal service to the family.” John removed a wad of vellum from his coat, tied up neatly and sealed with wax in the manner of important business documents.

“I presume all the other servants received such a sum as well?” Jamie pressed.

John made no reply to that, instead moving the subject on. “It would have been more but I advised her – I hope you can forgive me – that it would look rather odd in the circumstances for her to settle so much money on a servant she had not seen for many years, who lived now far away and with all Wills being a matter of public record...”

Jamie passed the letter to Claire and used his now free hand to scrub a hand through his hair. “Thank God for that, at least. Not that the money wouldn’t be welcome but not at the risk of William’s future.”

“Hang on,” Claire spoke up, her eyes scanning the lines of tiny cursive. “It says something about a watch?”

“Ah, yes.”

Jamie watched John reach once more into a pocket of his coat and take out an old watch.

“It doesn’t specify exactly, in the will but the executors agreed it could only have been this one that she intended,” John removed his hand from his coat to display an elegant engraved silver pocketwatch of a rather antique design. “I’m told its not terribly accurate, as clocks go, but I suspect that wasn’t the point of giving it to you.”

Jamie’s eyes sharpened in recognition, but it was Claire who reached out her hand and accepted the object from John. Her fingers opened it up to read the engraving. Jamie however did not need to read the engraving to know to whom that watch had belonged. He had worked for the family for years. There was not an object in their possession that he had not encountered at least a dozen times over the years. Jamie stepped outside and took in a deep breath.

It was some time later when John followed. Jamie had listened to the quiet voices of John and Claire debating the contents of the letter and what to do about Jamie. Evidently it was John and not his wife who came out to finish matters between them.

“I can’t accept it, John. You know I can’t. That was her father’s watch.”

“She wanted you to have it.”

“I’ll take the money for the ridge. At the very least we can buy a few beasts and tools with that but that watch was a family piece, John. It wasnae intended for-” Jamie cut himself off.

“But you were family to her, Jamie. You were her son-in-law in all but name. You were the father of her grandson. A good father, whose presence and stewardship of William she praised often. A groom she trusted above all others with the safety and comfort of her daughters. I know that you think of the events of William’s conception and birth with some distress and I have no intention of causing you further distress but Lady Louisa bequeathed this to you for a reason. James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.”

“It should go to William,” Jamie bit out. “The woman has no business...John she might have put his whole future at risk. For the sake of a token.”

“It is not a token and I do not believe it puts William at risk or I would have advised her to alter her Will when she asked for my counsel,” John informed Jamie.

Jamie turned his head to look at John, who held out the watch in his hand.

“I think she rather hoped that one day you might give it to a son of your own,” John said quietly and with great meaning.

And then the penny dropped and a quiet tear welled in Jamie’s eye. His heart was greatly moved. He understood now, what Lady Louisa was about and a frog in his throat stopped Jamie from saying his piece but one look at John’s eyes and Jamie knew that the man understood.

Lady Louisa Dunsany was including him, in her own way, in William’s line of succession. And had found a way to do so without endangering his future. It was not so unusual, John reminded him quietly, for well loved servants to be rewarded in such a manner. Although typically, John pointed out, the watch might be new rather than second hand.

Jamie caught John’s meaning. “I suppose,” He cleared his throat, “With money being tight perhaps they could not afford a new one.”

“I think that must be it,” John smiled. “She asked for you often. I told her whatever I could.”

“Thank you.” Jamie reached out and took the watch and let their hands touch lingering over the warm metal object between their palms before Jamie grasped it in his hand. “You’re a good friend, John.”

“I try to be.”

Standing on the steps of the porch at Fraser’s Ridge, Jamie reached an arm out and laid it gently around John’s shoulders. Jamie felt his friend tense.

“Its just a hug,” Jamie said quietly. “Ye’re allowed a hug.”

And with that the tension in John’s shoulders relaxed and he let himself lean into Jamie’s embrace.


End file.
